Projection of motion pictures in theatres is still primarily done based on film and projection technology little changed since the dawn of motion pictures. However, compared to film, digital media allows for much easier storage of representations of an image. In order to move beyond film-based projection, it would be useful to provide a digital projector which fits general theater requirements.
Furthermore, a consortium of studios has set forth a standard for future digital projection systems. While this standard is by no means final, it provides a rough guide as to what a system must do—what specifications must be met. Thus, it may be useful to provide a digital projection system which meets the standards of the studio consortium.